The Walking Dead: Our Little New Society Season 1
by TheIronTiger121
Summary: In another world, a terrible disease strikes the Earth. Turning people into zombified versions of their dead selves. These zombies attack others and turn them into zombified creatures like them. This story follows groups of survivors, trying to make it in this diseased world.
1. Ep1: Thick Smoke

Sarah sits down in her one-story home in her old fashioned living room. She liked it there. Warm, cozy and quiet. The kids were at school and her husband, Martin, was teaching a class at the local Middle School. Oh, Martin. Sarah was hiding something and she knew that it would affect Martin tremendously, but not only him but also their whole family. She didn't want to tell him, but today she needed too. He was going to be so mad at her, their marriage in ruins... She sat patiently on their living room couch. She peeks at the clock on the wall, 2:31. They should be here any minute. Today, Sarah was ready. Ready to let all hell break loose.

* * *

Kelly sat outside the local high school in her 2006 Ford Focus. She looked out the window patiently waiting for her friend, Hadley. They didn't get to see each other often, since she was in her third semester in college and Hadley was just a Junior. But at least everyday they could spend a twenty minute ride from here to Hadley's house. Even though Kelly barely saw Hadley, she still considered her, her best friend.

Kelly looked up as soon as she heard the loud ringing of the school's bell. Class has been dismissed. Not soon after Hadley walked out of the school doors, hand-in-hand with a boy she knew by the name of Oli. Oli looked older than her, a senior? Hadley quickly saw Kelly's car and ran up to it. Kelly fully expecting her to jump in had a blunt reaction to Hadley throwing her bag in the car, saying  
"Ill meet you at the house,"  
and running back to her "boyfriend" Oli

* * *

Landra stares down the road towards her own house while driving her car. Something was wrong. A giant roar of fire sirens fills the air, and out of nowhere two firetrucks speed past her slow moving car. An intense amount of smoke fills the air and blurs her vision, she tries her best to focus on the road but how could you? With all this smoke it must have been a forest fire. There was a forest behind her house so she thought that could quite possibly be it. But a single thought continuously passed her mind  
'What if the fire was in my house? With my family inside?'

The smoke gets thicker and thicker as she closes in on what area she thinks her house is. As she finally sees the mailbox that says 473 Carrabay Way, she looks at the house that it came from. Or atleast the rubble that's left of it. Her house is gone. Ash. Her family is nowhere to be seen. And as she continuously stares in horror at the sight she is seeing, a god awful figure smashes their fist on her window. Good thing it didn't break, but it punched the glass again and again. Never losing speed nor power but the glass continued to hold up.

This perfect view allowed Landra to see what was hitting her car. Her mom. But it wasn't her mom, more like a zombified version of the woman. Her body was very burnt and the skin was peeling off her body in most places. The only thing Landra used to recognize it was her, was her crystal blue eyes. The only human thing her mom had left.

Landra punched the gas and sped off as fast as she could, hitting a few zombies on the way.


	2. Ep2: God's Test

Cheyenne looks up and sees the doctor holding her newborn baby. Sixteen years old and she had just given birth to a beautiful black-haired baby girl. Cheyenne tears up a bit and reaches out to hold the baby.

"Whats her name?" Doctor Johnson eagerly asks.

Cheyenne thinks for a second before responding. "Zamaya," Cheyenne speaks.

The Doctor nods in approval.

Suddenly a scream is heard from across the hall along with shattering glass. Doctor Johnson rushes outside and as soon as he sees what had happened he freezes up. Zombies. Real life zombies had broken through the window and were rushing inside. Doctor Joseph Johnson couldn't believe it and for a second he thought he was dreaming. Someone grabbed his arm and brought him back to reality. Cheyenne drags Joseph in one hand and holds Zamaya in the other and rushes through the panicked hospital. Joseph regains composure and runs alongside her.

Another woman from another room pokes her head out of a room and sees the same thing the other doctors see. Shes a college student, studying and interning for the hospital. She turns with her dark brown hair whipping to the side and speeds down the hallway in fear but with strength in every step. Her name tag gleams with the name "Perry".

Perry reaches the front of the hospital and tries to open the doors but someone grabs her hand before she does. Joseph.

"Before we go, we need some weapons. There's going to be tons of those monsters out there," he says.

Joseph runs into one the storage rooms near the front and comes out with two saws and a small knife. He hands a saw to Perry and gives a small knife to Cheyenne. Out of everyone in the hospital, they were the only three to decide to go through the front entrance.

"Here we go," Perry whispers as the front doors open.

* * *

Sarah looks up at the clock again, 3:22. They should be home by now, but as soon as she thought that the door busts open. Martin stood in the doorway with a panicked look on his face. Behind him was their two daughters, Martha and Abigail. Those two were almost clinging onto him. Behind them stood two unfamiliar figures, both little girls, but unfamiliar. Martin rushes inside and slams the door shut.

"Martin I have to tell you something..." Sarah speaks.  
"Not now!" Martin snaps. "Something has gone very wrong and we need to go now. There are zombies everywhere! We came to grab you and head to the nearest super market."  
Sarah was so confused. "But who are these two little girls?"  
"This is Lizzie and Mika. When I went to get Martha and Abigail from school, they were still there and since Abby and Mika are friends I decided it would be okay to help them to safety." says Martin.  
"But why are we going to a supermarket?" Sarah speaks.  
"Because society is over! This is God's Test! We need all the supplies we can get. Hurry lets go!"

Everyone runs out of the house and piles into Martin's car. Within seconds the tightly packed car speeds off towards the supermarket.

* * *

Hadley finally had a boyfriend, she was so happy. And it being her crush Oli made it even better. She knew Oli wasn't perfect and had flaws and that's what she loved about him. Flawed Oli and even more flawed Hadley. This walk home was worth giving up one day of the fun car ride with Kelly. Oli was conservative so it surprised her when he asked her to walk home with him and when he grabbed her hand. How could have she said no? So she put her bag down and started to walk with him.

Oli stopped for a second and grunted. "Oh man I'm such an idiot!"  
Hadley was about to ask but he already started talking. "I needed to go to the market and grab some bread and steak for dinner tonight for my mom. Hey do you wanna come with me?"  
Hadley hesitated. She was supposed to go meet Kelly back at her house to atleast explain why she had ditched her, but this moment. Was just so perfect.  
"Sure!" Hadley says happily.

The two held hands once again and turned their direction towards the supermarket into town.

* * *

Kelly turned into Hadley's neighborhood and quickly became worried due to the intense and thick smoke in the area. She turns the corner when a speeding car comes out of nowhere and BAM!  
Kelly's body jerks forwards and she smashes her head on the front dashboard of her car. She feels blood and becomes furious. She jumps out of her car and goes to see who the culprit is. Her fury quickly becomes adrenaline and compassion as she hears the screams of help from a woman. Kelly bolts to the other car and sees a woman about her age in the car. Her leg looks wedged in between the seat and the metal casing of the car the bent during the speedy crash.

"Help me!" the woman panics. She looks desperate and Kelly didn't know why, they could get help in an hour if they wanted but Kelly tries to pull her out with all of her might anyways. After a few tries Kelly gets the girl freed but sees her leg severely cut up and the woman moans in agony.  
"I can't feel it..." she whispers. Kelly helps her up as says "Okay I'm going to get you to the hospital. Since our cars are wrecked I'll call someone." She turns on her phone and sees the service in the area is down.  
"Fuck. Okay I know someone around here we can walk to their house and we'll get you help."  
"Back into the neighborhood?" the woman replies. "We can't. There's zombies. No we can't go back."  
Kelly thought it was some sick joke and went along with it. "Well, we're just gonna have to try. What's your name?"  
The girl looked reluctant to tell her. "Landra."


	3. Ep3: AlexMart

Alexander looks around his amazing store. 100 thousand square feet of perfection. He's spent almost his whole life creating this, he dreamed of it pretty much. "AlexMart" had become quite successful and as more people came in, the more items he would stock, and then even more people would come. He became quite wealthy. Alex was good at that kind of stuff, business and always knowing what to do, even if it meant firing his best friend from the job. He had even saved money by making his daughter, Lindsay, work in the store. She hated it but he forced her to do it anyway. He thought she owed it to him, for you know, raising her and all.

Alex sees Lindsay in Aisle 6, stocking some more Lucky Charms and Cheerios. He smiles at her but she looks away awkwardly. She was so distant and that frustrated Alex. He hated being frustrated but that just frustrated him more until he became steaming furious. He storms over to Lindsay and grabs her shirt collar.

"You don't ever do that again Missy! When I give you a smile the appropriate response is to smile back!" Alex says.  
"Dad! Stop I didn't mean to!" Lindsay squeals. She looks at him in fear and whimpers.  
"You need to learn Lindsay!" Alex screams. He drags her towards the storage room. Lindsay knew what was coming to her, again. But suddenly out of the sliding glass doors a car pulls up right in the front, not even parking. A second car pulls up from a second direction. Then a third and fourth. Before she could get the word out hordes of people had rushed in.

"Dad look!" Lindsay yells. Alex stops and sees the hundreds of people who had came in all at once. Alex at first thought they were polite customers, but in fact they weren't paying for their items. They were stealing everything. Cookie, Arizona Tea, even the Cheerios Lindsay has just stocked.

Alex lets go of Lindsay and tries to stop the people. "Stop! Stop please!" But he can't do anything. He tries everything from prying their hands off of things to blocking the doors. Theres no use. His phone wasn't even working. His fury builds up and he throws a punch at a young man, knocking him out cold. Lindsay didn't see it at first but notices as soon as the thud of the man's head as it hits the ground. By this time the whole store has been savaged, leaving poor Alex to nothing. Lindsay looks at the man on the ground with eyes wide.

"Is he dead?" Lindsay asks.  
"No! Of course he isn't!" Alex chuckles. "I just got a little out of hand. Lets just bring him into the back room just incase he's super hurt."  
Lindsay was confused by the logic even though she was pretty sure Alex didn't want to get the police involved. Her dad was always so shady. Lindsay reluctantly grabs the man and helps her dad drag him into the back room. 

* * *

Goodness why did Perry always have to be in dangerous situations when Carley was away from her. Carley was frustrated at herself for not being able to make sure Perry was okay, she speeds down the highway in her car weaving in and out of cars and sometimes driving on the grass. She pulls up to the hospital where Perry always interns at. Carley jumps out of the car and runs to open the hospital doors. She opens it and the thing waiting for her was not Perry. It jumps out at her but she dodges it. A horrifying sight lays on the floor and Carley knows that Perry is not in the hospital. She jumps over the zombie and speeds towards her car. But its already too late.

A small group of zombies has overtaken her car and blocks her path. They notice Carley's panicked breaths and slowly walk towards her. She turns around but another group of zombies are closing in. Shes getting trapped and they slowly surround the area in which she stands. A small opening has been formed but is slowly closing as the zombies get closer.

"I'm so sorry Perry," Carley whispers. Then she bolts for the opening. 

* * *

Syrena looks out her Living Room window for the third time in five minutes. Zombies. She still couldn't believe it, and there were so many of them out there too. But this third time she looked out the window she didn't see any zombie in sight, however she saw Kelly helping what she recognized to be Landra three doors down. Landra's leg was in shambles and Kelly was supporting Landra as they walked towards her house. They needed help and Syrena was always the caretaker. She didn't mind however and she quickly unlocked her house door ran out as fast as she could and almost practically dragged the two inside. Syrena hated these pesky zombies.

Landra almost practically screams as she sits down in a chair. Kelly looks nervously at the leg and glances towards Syrena to see what she was doing. Syrena fast walks out of the closet carrying a towel and some Alcohol.

"We need to disinfect this wound and then put this around your leg. Then I'll take you to hospital ok?" Syrena says.  
Landra nods in complience and closes her eyes as Syrena pours the disinfectant onto her leg. It burns.  
She winces at the pain and Syrena wraps the towel around the bleeding gash.

"Okay let's go. Syrena looks up and notices that Hadley isn't with Kelly. "Wait a second, Kelly where is Hadley?"  
Kelly looks down at the ground and responds, "She wanted to walk home, with that Senior Oli."  
Syrena grunts but grabs Landra and supports her up. "We need to get Landra help first, then we can look for Hadley."  
Kelly supports the other side of Landra and they make fast time to the car. Syrena starts it up and they begin to head off towards the hospital.


End file.
